cairnfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenets of Fire
Weh, the guardian of all that is not ready. : Sustenance, Aspect of the Body, To Prepare : All sustenance is to be gathered, protected, and enhanced so that when faced by the trials of destiny, we are ready. The wood beside the fire is treated to burn longer. The souls within us are taught to persevere. Vah, is devourer of all that is not needed. : Consumption, Aspect of the Mind, To Act : Only through the trials of life and fire can we become better than those before us. Wood must turn to ember to become hotter. Boys must bleed and train to become men. A sword must be beaten to become sharp. All imperfections must be burnt away, all that is not needed is left behind. Nai, the guide to all perfection. : Remnants, Aspect of the Soul, To Be Ready : It is only after the fire that we see what value one truly has. The ash of burnt out forest can raise a wood twice as thick and strong. The man who returns home from war trains better stronger soldiers, or returns to war stronger than all. Perfection is only achieved through a life of fire. The flames and heat of fire is the guide to truth that the goddesses left us. All fire is divine, a miracle received from the Holy Three. Fire is a holy representation of life and guides us on how to live. The fire has led us out of the dark days and brought back the clear sky. As long as the empire remains faithful, the fire of day will remain with us. All members of Thermocratic society have a role to play in achieving protection. Just as the gods demand us to live by fire, so must their rule be followed. The Senate call upon Weh to protect our lands, guide us on where sustenance must be gathered from, and to dictate how best to educate the Imperials. What is protected must be chosen by the people of fire. Weh demands the people select from their own to create the Senate, and by their choice the fire will spread and grow. The Emperor and his army are the vassals of Vah. War carves away the weak within the imperial soldiers, and heathen outsiders are brought in to be taught the truths of the flame. Just as a fate by fire can not be avoided, neither can your Emperor’s will, his line rules until its end, just as all life ends in ash. Life is a burning road, and Vah will see that you walk it. The Pythenites are disciples of true perfection, the chosen of Nai, and masters of metallurgy and pyromancy. They wander the world teaching who will listen, learning when it’s offered, counseling when it’s asked, and even ruling when it’s needed. Nai demands that they select only the honest and most virtuous women to be among their numbers, so they select young women from across the land to join them, just as Nai sees the truth of the remnants, so shall the Pythenites see the truth in those that rule after them. Together these three groups are the holy governing body of the Empire. They must rule and grow the fire, spreading the word of the Three to all corners of Myos. When the fires are raised in praise of the Three in all the world’s holy lands the followers of fire will ascend to heaven. Category:Tenets of FIre Category:Thermocrat